Act In Silence
by HappyToasterPastry
Summary: Park Yoochun is in love with Kim Junsu, and Junsu feels the same way for him too. But Yoochun doesn't exactally know that yet. If Junsu doesn't speak up, his chance of ever being with Yoochun could evaporate. Yoosu - DBSK


_**Act in Silence : YooSu  
**By: JB - unni_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there. This is another DBSK/TVXQ fanfic I've made. : ) It's just a one-shot, but I hope you will like it, and please review. Thanks a bunch. :3  
**Pairings: **Yoochun/Junsu - DBSK  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBSK.

* * *

"Aughhh!" Junsu roared out angrily, and shot up from where he was lying down comfortably on his bed. Yoochun oggled him from the other side of the room, setting his book down from in front of his nose. Kim Junsu was fantasizing once again, while hiding under the covers of his bed, about Yoochun. That boy could never find himself out of Junsu's mind, and sometimes it would bother him so. This time, but much like all others, he was thinking of how they'd ever be. Holding hands, kissing, being happy together... but more then in the way of fanservicing. He stopped himself again with the same reason why there would never be a them.

'_Hyung..._' Junsu took his pillow from behind him, and shoved his face into it, screaming inaudible words.

Yoochun crawled over on to Junsu's bed. "Ah, hyung? Are you okay?"

Junsu peeked over the corner of his eye at Yoochun, then hid his face deeper in the pillow to hide his reddened face."It's nothing Yoochun..." He got up, pillow still connected to his face, and dragged his legs to walk out of the room. He waltzed right into Changmin.

The youngest was bouncing up and down, a grin spread across his face. "Hyung! I was just about to get you!"

Junsu moved the pillow to show his eyes. "What is it Changminnie?"

"Me, Jaejoong, and Yunho, are going to see this!" Changmin dragged Junsu over to the living room, pointing at the TV. Jaejoong and Yunho were talking amongst themselves, and Junsu could pick out some words that sounded like they were agreeing on going.

The television blared. '_Tonight on the hill at Seoul Park, there will be an extravagant meteor shower. Be there before... don't miss this once in a life time chance. It's perfect, and it'll be romantic. The sky will be clear, and--_'

Yunho turned the TV off, looking up and over at Junsu. "Do you want to go, Junsu?"

He shrugged, and threw the pillow down to the couch. "Sure, why not?" Junsu said tiredly. Suddenly he tensed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Junsu looked nervously behind him, knowing it couldn't have been Changmin.

Yoochun left no space between them, and he whispered quietly in Junsu's ear. "Did you hear that, Junsu-ah? He said _romantic_." He emphasized the last word.

"Romantic!" Yunho echoed, hearing him. He took Jaejoong, spun him around once, and dipped, with his hand at he small of his back. Jaejoong rolled his eyes, and shoved Yunho away. Junsu did the same.

"If we don't want to miss it, we'd better hurry," Jaejoong said, looking down at his watch, and grabbed a jacket. Changmin grinned wider, and hurriedly went to change from his Pj's, Junsu followed suit. Junsu couldn't help the eerie feeling that Yoochun was watching him the whole time he was changing. He grew uncomfortable under his gaze.

Thing is, Junsu already knows that Yoochun in invocroably in love with him, and Yoochun'd already confessed his undying love by claiming his lips no more then two months ago. So what's the problem here?

TVXQ made their way out the door, and took a car to Seoul Park. The air was cool and crisp with a light breeze, and the weather was as perfect as it was said. They were all seated on the hill, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, a white streak flew across the sky, awing everyone. Closing his eyes and clasping his hands, Junsu made a wish along with the other TVXQ members.

Then there was a sharp gust of cold wind, but Junsu, self-concious, was careful not to shiver. '_Just in case Yoochun sees..._'  
But I guess, either way, Yoochun came up to Junsu.

"Junsu-ah's cold~" With a sly grin, Yoochun hugged Junsu, squishing himself against him. Heart hammering madly, Junsu unraveled his one-sided lovers arms, and walked away to the very top of the hill. There, he sat down, and buried his face in his hands with only one thing in mind, embarassment. Before he could calm himself down, Yoochun was back in an instant.

He didn't look to happy, from the corner of Junsu's eye. "Hyung?" he said quietly, breath lingering in front of him in a cold puff of air. "I'm sorry hyung." Yoochun stretched over to see Junsu's eyes, which were hiding behind his bangs. Junsu didn't answer. Yoochun shifted closer, and then Junsu did the opposite, and moved away.

Yoochun shook Junsu's shoulder. "Junsu-ah, will you please look at me?" There was a bit of anger building in his voice. Junsu, hearing it, raised his head, and looked at Yoochun with unblinking eyes.

"Ah, hyung?" he said.

"Is it because I said I love you?" Yoochun shot the question at him right away. Junsu opened, then closed his mouth.

"I... you... yes." Junsu averted his eyes. Yoochun took his chin gently, and turned his eyes back to him. Junsu studdered, looking for his words. "I don't know hyung. Wh-When you said tha you loved me, I didn't know how to take it. It's just been... it's been bothering me a little."

Yoochun stared back at him, unwavering. "That's why you've been distant and uncomfortable around me..." Suddenly, Yoochun stood up, and didn't look back at Junsu.

But his eyes widened, and he found himself tackled to the ground. A bit dazed, he looked up to see Junsu, the look in his eyes were panic-stricken.

"Hyung! I-I didn't finish!" he crawled off Yoochun, and was looking for the right words. Stammering for a minute or two, he gave up. "I don't know hyung. I'm not sure how to say it..."

Yoochun's eyes softened. "Then why don't you... show me?"

Junsu flushed different shades of red, and was greatful for the dark sky around them. Before he knew what he was doing, he was merely centimeters from Yoochun's lips. He scuttled over a bit to seat himself closer to Yoochun, and was trembling all the while. Noticing that, Yoochun smiled and their lips brushed against each others, so with confidence Junsu closed the remaining space, and closed his eyes. Yoochun reached over with one hand and held Junsu's face caressing it gently. Completely in bliss, Junsu reached up and placed a hand behind Yoochun's neck, bringing him closer. His soft touch left Junsu senseless and dazed. Then to Junsu's disappointment, Yoochun pulled away to look back at him.

Yoochun chuckled. "I guess, in your case, it's easier _done_ then _said_."

Junsu spread a grin across his lips. "I don't think I was ever, very good with words. I guess that's why I couldn't tell you how I also felt about you..." His grin retreated back into a shy smile. "But I think I can manage a, 'Saranghae Yoochun-ah.'"

Yoochun laughed, and claimed Junsu's lips again.

* * *

And as they were kissing passionately under the star-dotted night sky, Jaejoong and Yunho were closer down to the bottom of the hill, watching. Changmin was staring wide-eyed, jaw dropped.

"What're Yoochun and Junsu hyungs... ?!" he gawked, and his cheeck were tainted pink.

Yunho rolled his eyes, and then nudged Jaejoong. "They're finally getting it on, huh?"

Jaejoong shrugged. He smirked. "Then I guess it's okay now." Jaejoong turned briefly over to Changmin, grinning, then looked back over to Yunho...

Changmin went home first, and alone that night. Yoochun and Junsu had surprised him, but he was finally scared when Yunho and Jaejoong got on top of each other in front of him. Changmin changed into his PJ's, and went to bed, thinking, that he needed to find himself a boyfriend too.


End file.
